Aunque no te pueda ver
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Songfic UmiAscot, pero no es lo que creen... no hay nada mejor que el apoyo de un amigo.


**AUNQUE NO TE PUEDA VER**

**Por Saori-Luna**

Una hermosa joven de largo cabello azul recorría tranquilamente los pasillos del castillo cefiriano; en sus ojos se adivinaba cierta nostalgia, mientras distraídamente iba blandiendo su espada a lado y lado. Su cuerpo parecía recorrer de memoria el camino que seguía, mas su mente estaba claramente en otro sitio, como se comprobó en el momento en el que el arma rozó peligrosamente a un guapo joven de cabello castaño.

-Umi!

La chica parpadeó un par de veces, mientras parecía despertar; sus ojos se enfocaron entonces en el chico parado delante de ella.

-Ascot! Disculpa, no te vi.

-Sí, es fue bastante obvio- dijo el joven, con una gotita sobre su cabeza- estás bien?- preguntó al notar la tristeza en los ojos azules.

-Sí- dijo la chica, mientras una pequeña lágrima comenzaba a formarse en la esquina de sus ojos.

El chico sólo suspiró, mientras le ofrecía su hombro para que pudiera desahogarse.

_Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila  
yo haré canciones para ver  
si así consigo hacerte sonreír.  
Si lo que quieres es huir, camina  
yo haré canciones para ver  
si así consigo fuerzas pa´ vivir._

-Qué te sucede?- preguntó Ascot cuando vio que la joven se había calmado un poco.

-Yo… debo volver a casa.

El corazón del convocador de criaturas se encogió al escuchar estas palabras; la guerrera del mundo místico era… una persona muy especial para él, y desde el momento en que ella y las otras dos guerreras habían regresado, todos habían asumido que sería para siempre, entonces, por qué ahora ella decía eso?

-Por qué?

Umi se separó de su hombro para mirarlo; como de costumbre, el chico escondía sus ojos de ella, habría querido que no fuera él la primera persona a la que le diría que se iba a ir, pero… todo lo que pasaba, pasaba por algo, no?

-Hay problemas en casa, debo volver.

Por toda respuesta, el chico la abrazó, mientras ella volvía a llorar, murmurando entre sus lágrimas que de ninguna manera quería ella abandonar Céfiro nuevamente.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, y después, podrás regresar otra vez. Yo estaré aquí todavía.

-Gracias

_  
No tengo más motivos para darte  
que éste miedo que me da  
no volver a verte nunca más.  
_

Un año había pasado ya desde que la guerrera del agua había vuelto al mundo místico; todos en la corte aguardaban esperanzados el momento de su regreso, pero con cada día que pasaba, la esperanza se iba perdiendo un poco más. Tal vez, nunca volverían a verla.

En el balcón, el joven hechicero observaba como la lluvia comenzaba a caer, recordando así la noche en que se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Umi; en esa noche de tormenta en la cual ella no podía dormir, él había notado los verdaderos lazos que les unían, y les mantendrían así por el resto de sus vidas, un lazo más allá de cualquier sentimiento, un lazo de igualdad.

-Espero que hayas podido resolver tus problemas y que regreses pronto, amiga.

_  
Creo ver la lluvia caer en mi ventana,  
te veo pero no está lloviendo  
no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento.  
¡Hoy te echo de menos!  
Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber  
amiga estés donde estés,  
que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré,  
si te sientes sola, háblame  
que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver,  
aunque no te pueda ver.  
_

En ese momento, en Tokio, una chica suspiraba con nostalgia, mientras veía la lluvia caer; habían sido tiempos difíciles, en los que, sola, había podido afrontar todos los problemas de su familia; bueno, no precisamente sola, porque a su lado, una presencia incorpórea se mantenía.

Umi Ryuuzaki sentía el apoyo de todos sus amigos, en especial el de él, y sabía que en Céfiro no la habían olvidado, y que su mayor apoyo se encontraba allí. Sonrió, recordando los momentos que habían compartido.

_  
De tantas cosas que perdí  
diría que sólo guardo lo que fue  
mágico tiempo que nació un Abril.  
Miradas tristes sobre mí  
se anidan y se hacen parte de mi piel  
y ahora siempre llueve porque estoy sin ti.  
_

Él había estado a su lado siempre, apoyándola cuando más lo necesitaba, combatiendo con ella el frío de la soledad. Ahora, era su momento de retribuirle su apoyo, era su momento para dar… era el momento de volver.

_  
No tengo más motivos para darte  
que esta fría soledad  
que necesito darte tantas cosas más.  
_

Un relámpago cruzó raudo el firmamento, estremeciendo a las personas que en ese momento se encontraban en la torre de Tokio; con el miedo, nadie había notado la ausencia de una chica que hace 1 segundo, tan solo 1 segundo había estado allí.

Ascot parpadeó ante la intensidad del relámpago, y al abrir los ojos pudo ver una figura que le observaba sonriendo; él sonrió a modo de respuesta, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Bienvenida

La joven le abrazó mientras seguía sonriendo

-Me alegra encontrarte de nuevo.

FIN

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: usualmente escribo historias de amor, y esta es la primera que hago que no se trata de eso, sólo de amor no vive el hombre, porque no hay nada mejor que contar con el apoyo de tus amigos. _This is for you; and if you doubt it… well, you're the only person who I talk in English ___ todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, y la canción es de Alex Ubago. Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima!


End file.
